Cardassian Keldon Class
Name: Keldon Craft: Cardassian Union Keldon Class Heavy Warship Type: warship Scale: capital Length: 371.88 x 192.23 x 70.13 meters Starship Size: 6 Ship Mass: 2,230,000 metric tons Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D Crew: 500; Skeleton: 50/+10 Passengers: 750 Cargo Capacity: 166,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 5 / 8.4 / 9.6 (6 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 7.5 Hull: 5D Shields: 2D+1 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 60 / 2D *Scan: 130 / 2D+1 *Search: 170 / 3D *Focus: 5 / 3D+2 Weapons *'Drevan Class Disruptor Cannon' : Fire Arc: 360 degrees aft Location: aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-15/50/150 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D *'15 Ta'vor Class Spiral-Wave Disruptor Arrays' : Fire Arc: 5x 360 degrees forward, 1x 360 degrees starboard, 2x 360 degrees aft, 4x 360 degrees dorsal, 3x 360 degrees ventral Location: 3 forward, 5 starboard wing, 5 port wing, aft dorsal, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-25/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 4D *'2 Photon Torpedo Launcher' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft; but are self guided Location: forward, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-15/50/175 Ammunition: 200 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 10 Damage: 4D *'3 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Location: forward ventral, forward dorsal, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'2 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: 1 in each Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Spartan: 200 :*Basic: 400 :*Expanded: 120 :*Luxury: 45 :*Unusual: 5 *Decks: 16 *Escape Pods: 160 :*Capacity per Pod: 8 *Year Commissioned: 2364 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 2 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 4 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 16 persons *Cargo: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Hideki Class Fighters: up to 13 *Probes: 60 Description: The Keldon-class cruiser was a class of Cardassian warship utilized by the Cardassian military during the 2370s. The Keldon hull was similar to the Galor-class spaceframe, with additions to the aft end and main body. History The Keldon class was first introduced into the Cardassian fleet in 2371. These vessels were superior to the Galor-class, and possibly built to replace them. A number of warships of this type were secretly constructed by the Obsidian Order in the Orias system in 2371. Built jointly with the Romulan Tal Shiar, these Keldon-class warships were fitted with cloaking devices, enhanced top speeds and weaponry. During an encounter with the USS Defiant, one of these vessels was heavily damaged by phaser cannon fire and six quantum torpedoes. However, due to the fact the Defiant was heavily outnumbered, the attack ended abruptly. (DS9: "Defiant") These same Obsidian Order Keldons were used in the abortive attack on the Founders' homeworld later that year. Due to the Dominion's phased polaron beams mounted on their ships as well as their overwhelming numbers, the Obsidian Order's Keldons were destroyed with relative ease, along with the Romulan ships. (DS9: "The Die is Cast") Source: *Memory Alpha: Keldon class *Memory Beta: Keldon class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 2 (Spacedock) (pages 42-44) *thedemonapostle